Take My Hand
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: Tanganku akan kujadikan Cahaya bagimu dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutimu. Seberapa keras kau menolaknya—aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengulurkan Tanganku untukmu. Percayalah aku akan selalu menggenggam Tanganmu yang meraih Tanganku.


Take My Hand © Oh-MinMin

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

...OOC, AU, Typo (kemungkinan terjadi), Gaje, Aneh, dan sekutu lainnya...

Don't Like? Don't Read!

**Chapter 1 :**

"Ucapkan apa yang kau inginkan, lalu tiup lilinnya."

"Ha'i"

Setelahnya gadis bersurai indigo itu meniupkan lilin-lilinnya. Tiupan pertama mengundang tepuk tangan ringan dari kedua insan yang berbeda usia. Kemudian ucapan selamat dan do'a terus dilantunkan untuk sang peniup lilin.

Sepanjang acara kecil-kecilan itu senyuman terus terpatri di wajah gadis bersurai indigo. Melihat kedua anggota keluarganya yang tanpa sepengetahuannya memberi kejutan terhadapnya.

Tak mewah memang tapi percayalah hal itu lebih menyenangkan dan berkesan daripada membuat perayaan yang besar-besaran mengakibatkan pengeluaran dana yang berlebihan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan.

Dengan enambelas buah lilin yang terletak disetiap sisi pinggir kue tar mungil itu dan tak lupa ditengah kue tar tersebut bertuliskan '_Happy Birthday, Hinata H._'—baginya yang seorang penghemat dan juga terkadang seorang pemboros sangat mensyukuri hal itu dan berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada ibu dan adik perempuannya. Juga kepada Tuhan yang telah mengizinkan mereka untuk dapat berkumpul di hari lahirnya.

Rumah sederhananya juga ikut disulap oleh ibu dan adiknya. Memberi pita dan balon disetiap sudut ruangan dan diruang makan sendiri diberi tulisan yang berupa ucapan _selamat_. Sedangkan meja makan dirumah tersebut diberi beberapa hidangan khusus. Sederhana namun berkesan dan menyenangkan. Sangat terasa kekeluargaan mereka.

Ia yang lupa dengan hari lahirnya sendiri dibuat terharu dengan kedua anggota keluarganya.

"Arigatou, Okaa-_san_, Hanabi-_chan_." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Dan setelahnya ketiga insan itu memulai acara utama mereka. Menghabiskan semua makanan yang terhidang di meja makan tersebut tanpa tersisa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Musim dingin di bulan Desember membuat momen yang indah bersama keluarga suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi gadis itu. Walau anggota keluarga mereka tidak lengkap namun kehangatan masih tetap menyertai mereka bertiga.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berkumpul bersama keluarga. Bersenggama gurau mereka lakukan setelah acara makan selesai—tawa lepas tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Sesekali mereka juga akan saling menceritakan kehidupan unik mereka sehari-hari—membagi rasa kehidupan yang mereka alami.

Senang—tentu mereka rasakan. Tapi tak satupun diantara mereka yang berani menyinggung sedikitpun ke topik tentang kepala keluarga mereka. Dua diantara mereka terlalu takut membicarakannya yang akan menimbulkan suasana suram seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sedangkan satu diantaranya terlalu malas untuk membicarakannya.

'_Semoga ditahun yang selanjutnya keluarga kami dapat berkumpul lagi dengan anggota yang lengkap._'

Tepat tanggal 27 Desember—do'a yang telah lama ia lantunkan kini ia lantunkan kembali. Berharap di hari lahirnya do'anya dapat terkabulkan.

Baginya yang sangat mengharapkan ucapan dari orang tersebut tak lelahnya menghubunginya. Biarlah ia telah mengganggu kesibukan orang itu asalkan orang itu mau mengingat hari lahirnya kemudian mengucapkan kata _selamat_. Do'a dan dukungan juga ingin ia dengar seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Lama ia mencoba tapi tak kunjung tersambung dengan orang itu.

Apalah sulitnya seorang ayah mengangkat panggilan dari putrinya—mendengarkan hal apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh anak sulungnya. Sedikit saja—bagikan waktunya untuk putrinya dihari lahirnya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi ayahnya. Jika kali ini tidak tersambung juga ia akan berhenti untuk menghubunginya.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Menyerah—ia melempar ponselnya di atas kasurnya disusul oleh dirinya yang ikut terhempas. Untuk beberapa saat ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas sampai sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

Sekali lagi ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata. Setelah selesai ia melempar ponselnya asal di atas kasurnya kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Tak lama setelah dirinya terlelap dalam tidur—ponselnya berdering. Berteriak-teriak meminta direspon namun sang empunya sama-sekali tak mendengarnya. Lelah membuatnya benar-benar terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Lama tak ada jawaban akhirnya ponselnya berhenti berdering menandakan seseorang disebrang sana menghentikan aktifitasnya yang berusaha menghubungi.

Empat panggilan tak terjawab tertera dilayar ponselnya. Kini kamar itu benar-benar tenang—tak ada suara yang mengganggu dan berisik seperti tadi.

_Otou-_san_, aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi kau tak angkat semua panggilan dariku._

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa hari ini adalah hari lahirku yang ke-enambelas._

_Itu saja. Semoga Otou-_san_ baik-baik saja disana._

_Kami selalu merindukanmu._

(T^T)

Satu kesalahan yang ia buat menimbulkan seseorang menjadi rugi akibat ulahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak memperkirakan orang asing akan memasuki daerah tempat tinggalnya—menimbulkan orang itu masuk ke dalam lubang yang ia buat. Panik—ia alami. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju orang asing yang jatuh ke dalam lubang buatannya.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang berada di luar lubang tersebut. Kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang cukup baik melihat salah satu pergelangan kakinya bengkak. Umpatan terus ia lantunkan pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan cerobohnya masuk ke dalam lubang buatan gadis itu.

'_Terkilir_' batin gadis bersurai indigo itu ketika mengetahui kondisi pemuda yang sedang terduduk dengan pergelangan kaki terkilir.

"Hei, kau! Bantu aku keluar dari sini!" ucap pemuda itu ketus seraya berdiri yang sukses membuat empat siku muncul di kening gadis itu.

"Aku?" tanya gadis itu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menolong orang kasar sepertimu." lanjutnya tak mau kalah.

Awalnya dia benar-benar berniat ingin menolong pemuda itu karena telah menjadi korban kejahilannya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau korban sesungguhnya datang begitu telat sehingga tidak masuk kedalam perangkapnya—melainkan orang asing yang tidak diketahuinya yang menjadi korbannya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis tak tahu malu."

"A-ap? Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu?!"

"Kau yang membuat lubang ini bukan. Seharusnya kau tanggung jawab!"

"E-eh?!"

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu mengetahuinya yang telah membuat lubang menyebalkan itu. Demi apapun saat ini ia sungguh malu. Pipi _chubby_-nya merona karena menahan malu, matanya melebar, bibirnya yang padat terkatup—

'_sangat cocok untuk dicium_' batin pemuda itu yang seketika menyadarkannya dari pikiran bodohnya.

"A-ah..i-itu murni kecelakaan. A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang akan masuk ke dalam lubang itu. I-itu benar-benar murni kecelakaan!" belah gadis itu.

"Kuyakinkan lehermu patah jika kau tidak segera menarikku dari tempat ini."

"E-eh? B-baik!"

Mendengar ancaman pemuda itu membuat Hinata meredam semua emosi dan malu yang ia rasakan sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar melancarkan ancamannya. Pemuda itu juga tidak sudi untuk minta tolong jika tumpukkan salju tidak menimpahnya dan lubang itu tidak licin.

'_Memalukan dan menyebalkan. Sama seperti gadis itu._' Batinnya.

"Haahh...Haahh...kau...benar-benar berat. Punggungku sampai sakit karenamu, Tuan." Ucap gadis itu setelah berhasil menarik pemuda itu dari lubang buatannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memberi _deathglare_ pada gadis itu yang sukses membuat gadis itu bungkam.

"Hinata? Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Brengsek!"

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu terhadap Naruto-_kun_!"

"Cih! Urusai!"

"Hehehe...biarkan saja dia, Hinata. Sasuke memang seperti itu."

"Tapi tetap saja perilakunya jelek. Apapun yang dibicarakannya benar-benar membuat telinga sakit."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan nyalang yang dapat membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri –terkecuali pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dia benar-benar kebal oleh tatapan seperti itu yang menurutnya hal biasa—namun tidak biasa bagi gadis bersurai indigo itu—Hinata Hyuuga.

"Dia menyeramkan."

"Memang!"

"Cih!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kau kelihatan tidak baik hari ini." tanya Naruto yang melihat kondisi Sasuke seperti siap menerkam siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal.

"Tanya saja pada gadis yang disebelahku!"

"E-eh?" Hinata tentu terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang membuatnya malu dan kesal secara bersamaan. Lain halnya jika di dekatnya tidak ada Naruto.

"Ah! Apa kau termakan jebakan Hinata?"

"Eh? Apa maksud Naruto-_kun_ dengan termakan jebakan_ku_?"

"Hehehe...aku sudah tahu kebiasaanmu Hinata ketika menyambut kepulanganku. Kau sengaja membuatnya agar aku masuk ke dalam lubang _itu_ kan?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Demi apapun kali ini Hinata benar-benar malu mendengar penuturan pemuda jabrik dihadapannya. Mengatakan hal seperti itu sama saja rencana-rencananya yang sebelumnya tidak mempan lagi terhadap pemuda itu. Dan lebih malunya lagi pemuda itu tahu siapa pelakunya—padahal sebelum-sebelumnya pemuda itu selalu bungkam dan mengumpat dibelakang orang yang dengan jahilnya membuat jebakan itu di beberapa tempat yang berbeda setiap ia mengunjungi rumah gadis itu.

(To Be Cont...)

Ini Fict kedua saya...

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya membosankan dan Gaje bener...=,="

Maklum saya _Author_ _baru_ yang baru nangkring di FFNet...

Sekian dari saya MinMin...

||||| Mohon R.E.V.I.E.W. –Nya |||||


End file.
